Like a 3 6
by CouldIBeAnyMoreOfAGleek
Summary: Nick and Jeff are two boys with extraordinary powers, and soon a new boy arrives at Dalton who shares the same abilities as Niff. But the newcomer just might cross over to the dark side when he meets a certain rival countertenor. Niff.
1. Chapter 1

Nicholas Wayne Duval and Jeffrey Silas Sterling were two simply ordinary boys; the best friends and boyfriends attend Dalton Academy for Boys in Westerville, where both are members of the Warblers, the school's Glee club. What no one knew though was that Nick and Jeff had a secret: not too long ago, the boys stumbled across a meteor that crashed in Nick's backyard. Jeff grabbed a stick and prodded the strange rock, causing it to explode and knocking the two boys out. When they awoke, they discovered new abilities: telekinesis, transvection (better known as ability to fly), and telepathy. At first, Nick was the more reckless one, using his powers to his advantage, and then after a long conversation with Jeff, he decided to lay low. But what will happen when a new boy arrives who has the same abilities as them or even more?

* * *

"Nick!" Jeff yelled, sitting at his desk and pulling the covers off of his boyfriend who was all curled up in the bed. "Get up, it's almost time for first period and you can't be late again. Reynolds will kill you."

"Screw him, I'm sleeping in," Nick mumbled. "He'll yell at me either way."

"Nicky, come on," Jeff coaxed. "For your boyfriend and best friend, do this for him."

"You are such a sap, Jeffy," Nick said, sitting up and stretching. "Don't call me a bitch," Nick snapped, throwing a pillow at Jeff.

"Least I didn't say it out loud," Jeff pointed out, tossing the pillow back. "Oh yeah, there's a new guy who just arrived like yesterday. We should go introduce ourselves."

"Oh really, another new kid came?" Nick moaned. "Great. We're gonna end up being his welcoming committee."

"What's so bad about that?" Jeff asked, watching himself in the mirror as he combed his hair and absentmindedly cleaning his fingernails.

"He's probably some spoiled brat with rich parents and a freakin' God complex," Nick replied, summoning his shoes toward him. "I miss Blaine."

"Aw, Nicky, I miss him too; maybe he'll come visit us," Jeff consoled, getting up and wrapping his arms around Nick. "Now let's go meet the new guy."

"Fine," Nick muttered.

* * *

Nick and Jeff walked down the hall and knocked on the new boy's door. The door opened to reveal a tall boy with slicked back blonde hair.

"Hey, I'm Jeff Sterling, and this is my best friend-slash-roommate-slash-boyfriend Nick Duval," Jeff said, extending his hand to the boy.

"Well, hey, I'm Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe," the boy said, shaking Jeff's hand. "And right now, you're thinking that Nick should be more open."

"How did you…? Oh, Nicky, he's like us," Jeff said.

"What happened to you?" Nick quipped. "Was it mysterious asteroid, toxic waste, or freaky coincidence?"

"Mysterious asteroid," Sebastian said. "You guys on your way to class? Show me to Mr. Reynolds' geometry class?" He waved a hand and his bag flew into his hand.

* * *

"Duval, how many times are you going to be late for my class?" Mr. Reynolds asked, glaring at the boys as they ran into the classroom. "Sterling? Ah, who is this, a new student?"

"Yes, sir, I'm Sebastian Smythe." Sebastian handed his schedule to the teacher, who scanned it and handed it back. "Nick and Jeff were assigned as my welcoming committee, so it's my fault they're late." '_You two better be damn grateful I'm taking the blame for you_.' Nick and Jeff looked at each other and grinned weakly.

"Sit down, boys, and let's start the lesson," Mr. Reynolds snapped. The three boys slipped into seats in the back row. '_Fucking kids ruin the time I put aside in my life to teach them_.' Nick looked at Jeff, who looked at Sebastian, and they collapsed into silent giggles.

"Mr. Reynolds, I didn't understand the homework," Kevin Wilson complained. Nick and Jeff rolled their eyes; Kevin was one of the smartest kids in school, along with being a damn good soprano.

"And what is it that you didn't understand, Wilson?" Mr. Reynolds asked. '_Why is Wilson trying to disrupt my class?_'

"It's this whole algebraic geometry thing, I don't get it," Kevin said.

"Come see me after class and we'll discuss it," Mr. Reynolds replied absently, and then he started rambling and Nick, Jeff, and Sebastian ignored him.

'_So what do you guys in your spare time around here?_' Sebastian thought.

'_We're members of the Warblers, it's the school Glee club_,' Nick replied.

'_And here, it's actually cool_,' Jeff added.

'_Our lead singer went to public school to be with his boyfriend_,' Nick continued. '_I'm next in line for the lead out of seniority_.'

'_Ignore him; he's just being his typical obnoxious self_.' Jeff rolled his eyes.

'_Shut up, Jeff_.' Nick glared at Jeff.

'_Anyway, you should audition. We're always looking for new members_.'

'_You know, I think I will_.' Sebastian smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, guys, we found someone who wants to audition," Nick announced as he, Jeff, and Sebastian entered the Warblers rehearsal room after school.

"Nick, Jeff, you guys know the rules. Invite him," Thad said, tapping a pen impatiently on the table.

Nick sighed heavily and turned to Sebastian. "Sebastian Smythe, I, Warbler Nick Duval, invite you to audition for the Warblers. Does that satisfy the council?"

"And I accept," Sebastian said before Thad could open his mouth. "I have the perfect song." He turned to the piano and began to play a tune unfamiliar to the other Warblers.

"_I was not myself last night_

_ Couldn't set things right with apologies or flowers_

_ Out of place as a cryin' clown who could only frown_

_ And the play went on for hours_

_ And as I lived my role, I swore I'd sell my soul for_

_ One love who would stand by me and give me back the gift of laughter_

_ One love who would stand by me after making love_

"_We'd dream a bunch of friends_

_Dream each other's smile_

_And dream it never ends_,"

Sebastian sang. Nick and Jeff shared excited looks; Sebastian would fit in perfectly.

"Well, Sebastian," David said after applause had ceased, "it seems that everyone present loved you, and with that, welcome to the Warblers." The boys cheered again, making Thad jump.

* * *

That night, Nick, Jeff, and Sebastian went outside to practice their powers. The second they got outside, Nick flew right up to the roof. Jeff sighed and chased after him, Sebastian right behind him.

"So, Sebastian, where'd you go before you came here?" Nick asked.

"I was in Paris, having the time of my life, and then my dad has me transfer here for reasons which continue to remain unknown to me," he explained, removing and levitating his blazer.

"Nicky?" Jeff snuggled up to his boyfriend; Nick grinned and stroked Jeff's hair from his eyes.

"You two are such a cute couple," Sebastian remarked, smiling slightly.

"You ever had someone special, Sebastian?" Nick asked, his hand resting on Jeff's head.

"I'm more of a spur-the-moment kind of guy," Sebastian replied.

"So you're a whore?" Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty much," Sebastian said with a shrug.

"Least he's honest," Jeff muttered.

"_You're sailing softly through the sun_," Nick started to sing. "_In a broken stone-age dawn, you fly so high. I get a strange magic, oh, what a strange magic. Oh, it's a strange magic. Got a strange magic, got a strange magic_." Jeff grinned and picked up next.

"_You're walking meadows in my mind, making waves across my tide. Oh no, oh no. I get a strange magic, oh, what a strange magic. Oh, it's a strange magic. Got a strange magic, got a strange magic_." Sebastian was grinning as Nick and Jeff crooned.

"What the hell is going on up there?" A voice yelled. The boys looked down to see Wes, David, and Thad standing in the court, glaring up at them. "Nick, Jeff, what are you doing? You'll sing the whole damn place down. We get that you love the Electric Light Orchestra, but do you have to do it at ten pm?" Nick saw that it was Wes who was yelling at them.

"God, Wes, you have to chill," Jeff said, floating back down. Nick followed, a sour look on his face, and Sebastian came down as well.

"Sebastian, you're like them?" David asked, looking a little surprised.

"Yes, I'm gay and I have powers, just like Nick and Jeff," Sebastian replied, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Don't get snarky, Sebastian," Nick whispered, nudging the taller boy with an elbow.

'_Are they always this uptight?_' Sebastian wondered.

'_They are, dude, they are. And if you get snippy, it gets worse_,' Jeff replied.

"You three get inside, and don't say another word," Thad ordered. '_Goddamn it, you two. Why don't you just go and corrupt the new guy?_'

"Oh, Thad, you know we wouldn't do that," Nick snickered, patting Thad's shoulder.

* * *

Back upstairs, Sebastian sat with Nick and Jeff in their dorm.

"How long have you guys been at Dalton?" he asked, making Nick's laptop float.

"We came here together about a year ago after getting kicked out of Cincinnati High," Jeff explained.

"And all because my dear boyfriend here decided to scare the shit out of everybody," Nick added, glaring at Jeff.

"What's wrong with what happened? You were getting bullied and I stood up for you," Jeff said defensively.

"You didn't have to burn down the gym though," Nick snapped.

"Shut up, Nick. It wasn't that bad." Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Not that bad? Dude, the whole fucking police force was there, and we almost got gunned down if I hadn't grabbed you and flown away." Nick stood up and made a move towards his boyfriend, who looked at him and Nick was suddenly up against the far wall.

"Nick Duval, what did we say about controlling our temper?" Jeff asked in a low voice.

"Um, guys, I'm still here," Sebastian quipped, looking rather uncomfortable, but Nick and Jeff ignored him.

"Nick, what did we say?" Jeff narrowed his eyes and Nick blinked.

"I'm sorry, Jeffy," Nick whispered. "I shouldn't have lost it. I love you."

"I love you too. Come here," Jeff said, opening his arms. Nick walked over slowly and hugged Jeff.

"Sorry you had to see that, Sebastian," Nick said, looking up.

"It's ok, guys. It's not like it'll scar me for life," Sebastian replied. "Can we make a promise right now though?"

"Sure," Nick and Jeff replied at the same time.

"We will only use our powers for good, and we will always be friends." Sebastian looked a little hesitant as he said this.

"Totally," Nick smiled.

"We're like The Three Musketeers." Jeff grinned. He took Sebastian's and Nick's hands and the other two joined hands.

"In that case, all for one and one for all," Sebastian said and the three boys rose into the air.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**_: I apologize for the 2-month hiatus on this fic. I had a really hard time trying to concieve ideas for it, but ta-da! Chapter 3!

* * *

The next morning, Nick and Jeff went through the usual morning routine: Jeff pulls Nick out of the bed using bribery and force, Nick complains the entire time, and eventually they move forward; the only difference this time was that Sebastian observed the whole thing.

"Man, you guys are something else," he said, walking to class with them.

"I love you, Nicky," Jeff purred. Nick rolled his eyes and slapped Jeff on the butt, making the blonde yelp. "Not in public, Nick!"

"You know you like it," Nick whispered, grinning.

'_I'll admit it when hell freezes over_,' Jeff sniffed.

"Well, when we can all read your mind, it's admitted," Nick snickered, making Jeff blush.

"Anyway, how long have you two been together?" Sebastian asked.

"A little over a year now," Jeff replied, taking Nick's hand. "We were at different high schools and Nicky was having some issues at school with his coming out, and we met and I decided to help him. It was a bit after that we got our powers. I admit that I _did_ burn down the gym at Cincinnati High, but it was an accident."

"Accident my ass," Nick scoffed under his breath. Jeff glared at him and Nick looked away innocently.

"So we came here; my parents are religious assholes and Nick's actually cared, so I spent a lot of time with the Duvals," Jeff continued.

"And here we are today. Just me and Jeff against the sucky world that we live in, although now there's you, because you're like us," Nick said.

"You're both insane, I like that," Sebastian said. "You know, I don't want to go to class today. Who wants to skip?"

"Ooh, Sebastian, it's only your second day and you're already skipping classes? Jeffy, I think we found our new partner-in-crime," Nick said. "I think we should go visit Blaine." Jeff perked up at the name and agreed.

"Who's Blaine?" Sebastian asked.

"The Warblers' amazing yet now former lead singer because someone wanted to transfer to public school to be with his boyfriend," Jeff explained. "Why anyone would transfer to public school for whatever reason is beyond me."

* * *

And so Nick, Jeff, and Sebastian walked right out the front door of Dalton and flew to McKinley, Nick and Jeff leading the way. The three boys landed in the courtyard where they saw Kurt get slushied.

"Oh my God, they still haven't taken out those machines?" Nick muttered.

"Let's go help him," Jeff urged. Nick and Sebastian chased after Jeff, who floated over to Kurt. "Kurt, are you okay?" The brunet looked up and stumbled backwards.

"What are you guys doing here?" he demanded. "You think people aren't going to notice if there's two blazered boys flying around?"

"Three," Nick said peppily and Sebastian came into Kurt's view; Sebastian's eyes widened at the beauty of the brunet.

"Great, just great, another person just like Nick and Jeff. So you can fly and everything too? Are you as nuts as these two?" Kurt crossed his arms and glared at Sebastian, who stepped back.

"No, I'm just new at Dalton and Nick and Jeff could do all that stuff too. I'm Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe," Sebastian introduced himself and extended a hand to Kurt, who looked at him skeptically before shaking his hand.

"Kurt Hummel, nice to meet you," Kurt said. "Nick, Jeff, you guys seriously have to stop messing around."

"What? We can't come visit our favorite ex-Warblers?" Jeff pouted. Kurt rolled his eyes and spotted someone. Sebastian couldn't help himself as his X-ray vision went under Kurt's vest.

"Dude…," Nick muttered, elbowing Sebastian.

"Blaine, come see who came to visit us," he called. A short black-haired boy walked over and sighed.

"Nick and Jeff, what a surprise," he said as if expecting the sudden appearance.

"Blaine doesn't love us anymore." Jeff sounded like he was going to cry, but Kurt glared at him so ferociously that Jeff stopped faking it.

"Kurt, honey, it's time for Glee club," Blaine said, extending his arm. Kurt looped his arm through Blaine's and the two walked into the school, but not before Kurt could glare at Nick and Jeff again.

"Kurt is all kinds of beautiful," Sebastian remarked. "Why are all the cutest guys taken or straight?"

"He's one of a kind. None before him have been the Warblers' only countertenor, and none have we met that comes with one snarky comment after another." Nick looked over at Jeff as he said these things. "By the way, Sebastian, if Kurt knew you were looking past his layers, he'd probably beat the crap out of you. He's nonviolent, but that boy can pack a punch. And on top of that, reigning fight club champ Blaine would be right behind him."

"We're not supposed to talk about fight club, remember?" Jeff admonished.

"Eh, whatever," Nick shrugged it off.

"You said Kurt transferred to Dalton and then back here, why?" Sebastian asked. Nick and Jeff looked at each other.

"You know, we never found out," Nick said slowly. "We're on top of everything at Dalton, but we never knew why Kurt transferred."

"I just remember before Kurt and Blaine got together, all there was them eye-fucking each other," Jeff quipped. "Singing flirty duets, coffee dates, holding hands, it was so obvious. And then last Valentine's Day, Blaine said he wanted to serenade someone; it turned out to be some twenty-something GAP employee. Kurt came to us, heartbroken, remember, Nicky?" Nick nodded.

"Yeah, I remember. We took turns comforting him and even sat through watching _Twilight_ with him. That was the worst two hours of my life," Nick grumbled. "And Jeff was the one saying how much he wanted to be that chick who can't act because he'd choose the werewolf. The result was Kurt and Jeff going back and forth, bickering over the hotness of Edward and Jacob."

"Anyway, the overall thing is don't try and mess with Kurt and Blaine. Even when Blaine went all bi-curious before they got together, that was another time we had to comfort Kurt. Blaine was a douche because he asked Kurt's best friend out on a date after they kissed at her house party," Jeff said.

"Does this drama ever end?" Sebastian asked; Nick and Jeff looked at each other and then back at Sebastian.

"No," they said in unison.


End file.
